A Gem that took it too far
by bethanyyanger.a
Summary: Steven is driven to path that he could never return to learn Pearl might be to blame


"Sigh" pearl let out as she sat on Steven's bed looking at his toy when he was a kid "things just haven't been the same ever since..."Pearl said with another sigh. Steven hasn't been the same since home world attacked and cut off his arm and he has been in Rose's room ever since and barely talked to his guardians because Steven has changed his form his voice he was a real teenager he wasn't the cute little boy we all knew and loved he was different. A flash of light appeared out of the warp and Garnet was there "Garnet!" Pearl yelled as she raced to the warp off of Steven's bed "Yes Pearl" Garnet replied "Garnet I'm so glad you're here I think you might need to see what Steven did to Rose's room.?" Pearl said very scared and opened the door to Rose's room and there they saw not pink clouds not pinkness at all but grey. It was lab a table tools for dissecting and tubes for imprison, "okay that is different"Garnet said "but this is Steven's room now so we won't - "Garnet! You're missing the point don't you feel it this room why would he make this"Pearl interrupted "It's just Steven hasn't been my sweet little baby anymore he is taller,different and this, this room is a dark place he never loved the dark I blame that Jasper that cut off his arm, destroyed his physical form and above all called him Rose!" the angry Pearl said with mix feelings bursting out "Pearl Steven has changed we all knew he wasn't going to stay the same forever he is going through changes" Garnet said hugging Pearl. All pearl could think about was the first night Steven came back from home world after being destroyed and arm cut off flashback: Steven was sitting in the kitchen drinking from a bottle of vodka then Pearl warped in the dark room"Steven hey Guess-" "what Pearl what is it, have a problem with me drinking"said a boy with black messy hair not fuzzy at all, a bandaged cut off arm, and instead being a short little sweet loving chubby teenager he was a tall fit home world hating teen. "I just wanted to numb my brain and forget the pain I just wanted to- *Blargh* *cough* *hack, Steven said starting to puke and hack up what he drank, Pearl's happiness when she warped in the room fell to a worried sad feeling then he started to comfort Steven, stroking his back until she got and cleaned the vomit off his face then picked up Steven and Carried him up to his bed like a baby, yes Pearl was that strong to carry a grown teen. After Pearl tucked in the drunken boy she went to her room and cried and he hasn't been the same since that night. Back to the present: After Pearl calmed down she decided to sit down not too long after that Steven walked through the door "Hello Pearl, Hello Garnet" Steven said holding a shattered gem in his metal arm "Steven I -" Pearl said but Steven only breezed through and went to his room, Steven hasn't been very social ever since. Amethyst soon walked in and said "hey what's with the glum face Pearl?" "It's just Steven isn't himself anymore" The sad Pearl said "But Garnet helped me calm down and I realized he won't be my baby forever so I need to be strong" Pearl then got up and walked out the house tearing up. Meanwhile Steven was in Rose's room studying the shattered gem sprinkling the shards in the test tubes the chemicals started to fiz up and leak out of the top making a gross bubbly noise "how is it that gems are so powerful and indestructible more than me, more than my Mom?" Steven said not in his cute kid voice but in a deep teenage voice, all Steven could think about was what happened to him, how strong he isn't, just wishing he was stronger like Rose, he is weak and the sign of his weakness was the robot arm attached to what was left of his arm, Why is it a sign of weakness? because he was a brave warrior who can't even keep his attached to him. "I just wish he was as strong as Rose" Pearl's voice echoed in the boy's head remembering overhearing Pearl way before his old form got destroyed and his arm was cut off, "If only I had their powers then I'll destroy home world and show them how strong I am, no matter who it hurts, if only I .. wait their powers, hurt, hmm"Steven said thinking in a dark hazy manner. "Poor Pearl even I feel bad for her, I'm sad that my baby is growing up too" Amethyst said in a glum Manner "I knew he would grow up but not like this" she continued remembering the things her and Steven have done together as if they were brother and sister, Steven hasn't hung out with any of his friends including Amethyst just curling up in his room thinking. "Well right now we have to go down to the beach to make sure things will be okay for the better" Garnet said as she walked out the door Amethyst would've followed if It weren't for "hey Amethyst can you come here for a minute." Steven said as he peeked his head out of Rose's room, "uh yeah sure Steven" Amethyst answered quite surprised but glad Steven needs her even for a moment, and so she walked in the room and asked "what do need from me" as the door closed behind the 2 gems. Hours went by it was dark the house was empty until a certain leader of the gems walked through the door along with Pearl wondering where Amethyst was and why she didn't follow them out the door and how long she was gone, "maybe she's in her room or down at the food stores in BeachCity" Pearl suggested confusingly "You look in BeachCity, I'll look in her Room" Garnet suggested and so Pearl followed her orders and left the house and started walking to the city while Garnet was just about to open Amethyst door but instead the door to Rose's room opened automatically and saw Steven struggling with something on his table. Garnet took a few steps forward until she saw what was on the table what he was Stabbing was shocking and terrifying, Garnet let out a gasp Steven turned his head slightly and said "hello Garnet" with a smirk and the door closed behind them both. Later Pearl returned to the house "Garnet! I couldn't find-" Pearl was interrupted by the silence of the empty room lacking a Garnet and an Amethyst "great what now I don't know what to do, now they're both gone and Steven won't know where they are, they can't just disappear what could be happening I can't... Steven please tell me he isn't gone too, well only one way to check just in case" Pearl said to herself and walked towards Rose's door slowly and knocked. The door opened as if Steven was ready to open the door, she took one step inside watching Steven working on something on his table, once she took another step she looked around and gasped in horror once she saw Amethyst and Ruby floating dead in test tubes with their Chest cut open and their gems were cut out of there bodies but how were they were not distablized?, Sapphire was lying dead on the table with her gem still in her hand, clearly Steven hasn't gotten to her gem. So many questions why would Steven do this?, how were their forms not destroyed?, how did he get Garnet to unfuse? All Pearl could ask was "Steven what are you doing?, What did you do?!"with a slight screech "Oh Pearl, as you can see I am just finishing up dissecting Sapphire and extracting the gems energy. By putting these gems in one place in my metal glove I will collect more energy and destroy home world. This will make me stronger Pearl" Steven explained "YOU KILLED THE GEMS JUST TO BE STRONGER!?" Pearl yelled as tears started to stream down her eyes "You're not the Steven I Love!?"she added. Steven started to chuckle under his breath and said "Not the Steven you love, huh?" Then he started Laughing madly so heart piercing and insane, "Stop it, Stop laughing Steven" Pearl said wet with tears, not wanting to hear that awful laugh again. Steven's laugh faded down to a smirk and widened eyes with this to say "aww what's wrong Pearl I thought you wanted me to be strong and now I am all because you said I wasn't strong like her, so yeah thanks for the shove and you will make a great addition the rest of the gems to make me stronger"he said pulling out his mother's sword and aimed it to her chest "what?"Pearl said realizing she might be the one to be blamed for the mad boy in front of her "So yeah thanks Pearl and Goodbye"he said and "shrunk" the sword went through the gem thus ending our Pearl making her an addition to Steven's victims thus making Steven more powerful, Steven may have been the one to kill the gems but in the end could it be that Pearl might've been A gem that took it too far. The End


End file.
